


Honey Bee (William x Alan One Shot)

by hyacinthis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fluff one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee (William x Alan One Shot)

-  
You didn't have to look my way, your eyes still haunt me to this day, but you did. Yes, you did. You didn't have to say my name, ignite my circuits and start a flame, but you did. Oh, Turpentine erase me whole cause I don't want to live my life alone. Well I was waiting for you all my life. Oh.. Oh.. Oh.. Why.. Ah.. I.. Set me free, my Honeybee… Honeybee..  
-

It all just seemed so wonderful. Everything was just a dream. Carefully the little brunette flitted around the kitchen before he settled at the table with a cup of chamomile tea. William would be home soon and they could sit and rest and enjoy themselves. Carefully the little reaper leaned back and closed his eyes before taking another sip of tea. He couldn't help but worry, though. It was cold out and their car was in the shop. Alan had to walk hoe earlier and by the time William finished working overtime it would be freezing. Alan made sure he had his jacket, gloves, and scarf though. He'd be alright and when he got home Alan would be greeting him with some warm, fresh tea. Carefully the little reaper picked up his phone and pressed the home button, displaying his lock screen and the time. His lock screen was William's idea, on it was he and William snuggled against each other in the snow with William kissing Alan's rosy little cheek. Alan always got the warmest feeling when he looked at his lock screen. Seven twenty two. William would be home soon. Carefully the little reaper typed in his pass code, the four digits of William's birthday, and looked at his home screen; his bunny, Ginger, sitting in his extravagant garden in the back yard. Carefully he searched around on his phone before opening up his messages and looking at the messages William had sent while Alan was walking home, checking up on him. Alan smiled as he read through texts. 

Alan had grown used to being without William. He had infirmary trips that William wasn't allowed to sit in on and William would have late hours and he was used to being separated from William but he didn't mind. They saw each other more often than they didn't. William was home often and that was wonderful. Work and health could constrict them greatly though. Still, Alan was grateful. There were some couples who didn't get to see each at all but William and Alan were lucky. Work made it difficult but they were still able to see each other and that was wonderful. Alan would feel terrible if he was just never able to see William. That would hurt him too much.

Carefully the little brunette leaned forward and poured himself some more tea as his chubby bunny, Ginger, hopped into the room; ears dragging behind her as she came in to check on Alan after her nap. Carefully he took a sip of tea before looking at the tan colored bunny and raising an eyebrow. Ginger only crinkled her nose before she hopped up into Alan's lap and nuzzled him softly, making the brunette smile before he gently stroked her back. Wasn't she precious? After a moment he phone gave a small buzz and quickly he picked it up, hoping it was a text from William. 'Hey, u wanna go out drinking tonite with me and Ronnie?' Eric. Alan rolled his eyes before carefully unlocking his phone and type back his short response. 'Eric, you know I don't drink. Besides, I'm waiting for William to get home. We're going to watch movies together tonight.' The brunette pressed send before putting his phone back down on the table and looking at Ginger, who was already half asleep. Softly he smiled before gently cradling her in his arms like a little baby. Ginger was his baby in retrospect. He couldn't have children so this four year old bunny was like a daughter to him. Softly he smiled before kissing her head as his phone buzzed again. 'I know u dont drink but i thought we could just hang. Whatever, no biggie. have fun with will tonite, k?' Alan smiled. Eric really was sweet. 'Alright. You have fun too, Eric.' 

-  
You didn't have to smile at me, your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen, but you did. Yes, you did. You didn't have to offer your hand, cause since I've kissed it I am at your command, but you did. Oh, Turpentine erase me whole cause I don't want to live my life alone. Well I was waiting for you all my life. Oh.. Oh.. Oh.. Why.. Ah.. I.. Set me free, my Honeybee… Honeybee…  
-

By the time he heard a knock at the door, Alan was already brewing another pot of tea. Nonetheless, he quickly set Ginger down and rushed to the door before opening it. There stood William, snow and ice in his hair looking freezing; nonetheless a smile etched across his normally stoic features. Smiling, Alan dragged him inside before wrapping his arms around the freezing reaper. He could still hear his heartbeat. Good. Gently he nuzzled into the darker haired male as William hugged Alan back, gently rubbing small circles across the younger reapers back before kissing his head. They didn't exchange any words, just the two of them embracing each other. It hadn't even been that long but Alan was so glad that he wasn't alone anymore. William was safe and with Alan. Finally the small brunette pulled away and smiled up at William before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You must be freezing." He murmured before quickly flitting over to the fire place and quickly starting one up. After the brunette had done that he rushed to the kitchen to begin on some tomato basil soup. That would warm him up.

"Alan, I'm fine." William chuckled as he peeled off his jacket and began to walk to the kitchen. Alan only shook his head as he took the tea off the stove and poured William a cup before the older male wrapped his arms around him. Carefully he kissed Alan's head of brunette hair before he nuzzled into him. How precious. 

"I just don't want you getting sick." He answered before leaning his head back against William's shoulder and looking up at him. 

"Silly boy," William smiled before gently kissing his nose. "I won't get some of those silly human diseases." 

Alan only shook his head before closing his eyes and leaning up towards William. He always smelt so nice and looked so handsome. It made Alan's little heart quake. He truly was a handsome man and he definitely was a man. Carefully he rested his head on William's chest and listened to his heart beat before William stroked his soft brunette hair. The gentle touches.. The loving silence.. Oh, it was heaven for the both of them. Alan opened his eyes briefly before just closing them again. Mm it felt so good. It was wonderful. Carefully he kissed his shoulder before William smiled slightly to himself.

"And how was my little flower blossom today?" He asked quietly.

"Fine.." He answered softly. "Eric wanted me to go drinking with him but I politely declined." William chuckled.

"I would figure you would.." He said before pulling away slightly, making Alan whine ever so quietly. "Speaking of drinks, you don't mind if I have one do you?"

"No not at all." He said as he carefully sat down at the table and William poured himself a drink. He was happy with their relationship. It was an absolutely beautiful one, to say in the least. Very lovely. Alan was happy for once. The darker haired man carefully sat across from his smaller lover, scanning him with bright green eyes before he leaned over and kissed his cheek; taking a drink of his sinfully red wine afterwords.

"Wine tonight?" Alan asked with a soft smile. William nodded.

"You really should try it," William said, offering the drink over to Alan. "You can barely taste the alcohol."

"I know but.."

"Now, Alan," William chuckled. "You know I don't buy cheap wine. Just a small taste?" Alan smiled softly before he rolled his eyes and carefully took the thin glass and raised it to his lips, taking a slow sip. He was surprised, it was wonderful.

"Mm…" 

"Tastes nice?"

"It does." He answered softly before handling the glass back over to William. The Supervisor smiled before he leaned over and pecked the corner of Alan's lips. 

"Perhaps you should come wine tasting with me sometime. I know several lovely vineyards with wonderful choices for us of white wine, red wine, any kind." 

"That sounds like a nice weekend trip.." He said softly, imagining how wonderful it could be. A day in a vineyard, a classy dinner. then a wonderful night of love making. Oh, it gave him goosebumps. Soon William had finished his wine and gently pressed a kiss to Alan's cheek before he stood and took Alan's hand, raising him to his feet.

"Come, let's go watch some movies and enjoy ourselves tonight." He said softly before Alan smiled and began to walk back to the bedroom.

Carefully William leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alan's soft, pale pink lips. Both of them were just intoxicated with each other and it was heaven.

-  
Hello Goodbye, Twas nice to know you. How I find myself without you, that I'll never know. I let myself go. Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy and I never thought I was crazy. But what do I know? But what do I know? Honeybee… Honeybee…  
-

The two weren't even listening or paying attention to the movie anymore. They were too far gone, to be honest. It wasn't until halfway through Little House on the Prairie that William had had enough and just talked his lover, kissing and lapping on his neck. Now they were enjoying their second time through, both of them disrobed as William delivered gentle thrusts inside of his lover; Alan gasping out quietly every other time. Both of them covered in each other's sweat and Alan panting softly. Both sounds of them moaning was just lovely. Each time Alan would cry out William's name just fueled him to go on. He wasn't rough with Alan when enjoying making love on the made bed, no. William would be gentle but satisfy the both of them. Rough was for another time.

The small brunette arched his back as he gasped a bit louder than before, his small thighs trembled and he called out William's name before he released; William following behind shortly after. The darker haired man smiled before pushing some hair from Alan's eyes, murmuring something that Alan couldn't make out beneath his breath. Gently he kissed his cheek before he slowly pulled out of Alan and caressed his pale thighs that were marred from his own inflicted scars,

"You're gorgeous, Alan." He said before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his soft lips so he had no time to protest. Gently he ran a hand through Alan's soft hair before he held him close.

"William.." He breathed softly before laying limp against him, simply catching his breath and listening to the heart beat that belonged to the only man he loved.

"Mm my little flower.." He smiled as he stroked his hair. "I love you so.." He whispered.

"I love you too."


End file.
